equinox
by nnl97
Summary: I wrote this following the twilight saga told from random points of views.The first is told from Nessie's.


I wrote this following the twilight saga & the first part is told from Nessie's point of view. Here it is:

Equinox

Chapter 1-Renesmee~

Today's my birthday. I am three years old. Momma promised she'd bake me a cake, but I think gramma will end up doing it. Right now I'm supposed to be asleep since its only 5:30. I spent the night with gramma and grandpa, though they were the ones supposed to be taking care of me, I think Aunt Rosalie enjoys it more. "Nessie?" It's Aunt Rosalie. "Are you awake?" "Yes I am." "Would you like some breakfast?" "No, not right now." "Oh,okay,would you like to come to me and Uncle Emmett's room?" "Okay." There was really only one thing I wanted to ask right now, but I don't think Aunt Rosalie knew the answer: was Jacob coming? I hadn't seen him in a while and I needed to see Jacob—my Jacob. But I would wait patiently for momma and daddy to come before I would ask. I really hope this year that my birthday can be special, last year I spent it with Jacob, Sam, Emily, and the rest of my family. Even grandpa came; not my grandpa that lives here, but momma's daddy—Charlie. That's what part of my middle name is made up of: Carlisle and Charlie—its Carlie. My first and real name which is Renesmee, is made up of Esme and Renée—who is my other grandma who lives in Florida. Momma said we'd go there someday, but every time I ask her she tries her best to avoid the subject. Her reason why we can't go is because she says we're "special", and daddy says it's because soulless people can't go to Florida. I'm not entirely sure what he means. "Nessie, are you in here?" I can tell from that soft tender voice that it's gramma. "Yes, I'm in here, gramma." "Well, come with me so we can get you cleaned up since it's a very special day today." "Okay." I go with gramma to the kitchen where she pours me some milk in a tall glass like she does everyday. "Are you baking me a cake gramma?" "What kind did you want?" "Um, chocolate!" "With my name on it and don't forget to spell it right: N-e-s-s-i-e. "I'll be sure and do that." Gramma gives me a warm smile. "Do you have any presents for me?" "Oh, as a matter of fact I do." "Wait right here." Gramma ran upstairs and came back down with a box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper. I opened it very quickly and found a bright pink dress. "It's beautiful, thank you gramma!" "You should thank me too." Behind me was grandpa, and I jumped into his arms and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Now, you go upstairs, get your dress on, and put that locket your mother gave you on, Nessie." Gramma said. I quickly got upstairs and put my dress and locket on. I even remember what it says: More than my own life. That was the English translation since it was in French. When I got downstairs _everyone _was waiting for me, even momma and daddy. Of course I went running into momma's arms. "Hello, Nessie." She greeted me. "Do you have anything for me, momma?" Everyone started to laugh. "I have something for you, Nessie." Said Aunt Alice. She's always the creative one who's gentle and bright. She handed me a brown tote bag which held inside a little stuffed wolf, which reminded me of Jacob even more. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett gave me a beauty kit because Aunt Rosalie wants me to carry one her good looks. Momma and daddy gave me two diamond-looking hair pins which daddy put in my hair. "Happy birthday, love." He said to me. The next thing I couldn't help but blurt out was "Is Jacob coming? Will he come to see me? Does he miss me?" Momma answered with: "I'm not sure, dear." I gave her a worried look to somehow ease my pain. Why wouldn't Jacob come? Did I make him angry with something I might have said or done? I don't really know, but I was determined to see Jacob because I needed him here with me to celebrate this special day.

Here's some from Jacob's POV

Chapter 2-Jacob~

"Jacob, are you visiting the Cullen's today?" Emily asked me in a sober voice. "Ha." Leah chuckled. "Shut up Leah." I snapped back at her. "That's just perfect for you Jacob, you're still hanging around a bunch of leeches, and you're in love with two of the leeches' daughter."

Sometimes I just want to smack Leah up side the head for torturing me like this. "Hey Seth, you know Jake's visiting the leeches again today. Since it's the little leech's birthday. She's not even a full vampire I said. "Oh, yeah, since her mother got changed _after _she was born." "Leah, cut him some slack." Seth said. For once somebody besides Bella stood up for me. Now that I've imprinted I don't feel the need to be around Bella that much. I _did _love her—_before,_ I might still do, but I don't really feel injured because of it.

"Um, Jake- where's that gift you were gonna give Nessie?" "I put it over here somewhere, Emily." Paul said he'd come with me this year since Sam and Emily weren't coming. The present I had for Nessie was a charm bracelet with a wolf charm on it. I _know _she'd like it.

"Jake, are we fixing to head on out?" Paul asked me. "Yeah, I think so, but should we phase or just walk—we came to the same conclusion: we should phase. I quickly put Nessie's gift in a small bag and stepped outside. When we reached the Cullen's I braced myself for the smell—that smell—vampire smell. I would just have to take it for the night on being the only _human _there; well maybe Charlie would be there—hopefully. I didn't even get a chance to knock when the blonde answered the door—Rosalie. She didn't seem all that thrilled to see me, but that's just the usual since she _never _wants to see me. I think she felt a slight disadvantage with one _dog _in the room, but _two _was probably too much for her to handle.

"Hey, Rose." I greeted her. She didn't answer; she just led us inside where _all_ of the Cullen's were there.

To be continued...

If you'd like to read more just comment*


End file.
